


Murloc Flu

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne





	Murloc Flu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckoftheDreads (Mezduin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezduin/gifts).



Anduin Wrynn was sick.

It was contagious, Wrathion was told. Extremely contagious to any humans or most other Titan-built races. Somehow, that didn't include him - or Mishka, mercifully. But it did mean it was just the two of them.

"Murloc flu," he murmured, reading over the file. "Ridiculous."

Thankfully, it meant he got lots of time to cuddle with Anduin, that week. Unfortunately, it also meant Anduin was  _awful_  conversation.

He was barely conscious, most of the time. Wrathion was mostly there for moral support anyway, not medical, so it wasn't too much of a loss when Anduin failed to understand what he was talking about while trying to discuss chess strategy, or when he drifted off mid-sentence while they made smalltalk between meal times.

But most of all, Wrathion loved once thing about doing this for Anduin: it was  _warm_.

Usually, Wrathion was a little cold. He was a small whelp of three; most young dragons didn't even leave their parents' molten dens for more than minutes at a time until they were 10, and had dozens of siblings to snuggle up to for warmth. Wrathion had no siblings, and no den to hide in when he got cold. He survived, of course, but it was uncomfortable, and while being close to Anduin remedied it a little, a human's temperature was barely enough to help.

With a fever, however? He was like a furnace, and Wrathion could barely pull himself off Anduin's lap long enough to let Mishka do her bi-hourly checkups.

Anduin's hand, warm and soft, stroked down Wrathion's spines, and Wrathion couldn't help but comment. "You know, Anduin Wrynn, it's very strange."  
"Mmnh?"  
"Even when you're sick, you end up soothing me as well. I almost feel selfish, did you know?"  
"Mm, that's silly, Wrathion. You shouldn't feel selfish if it doesn't hurt me." He yawned.  
"You are ill, are you not? I benefit from your illness and that ought not to be."  
"We should get you a hotrock or somethin'... I bet Jaina could make it for you."  
"She doesn't like me."  
"Yeah, well." Anduin snuggled down further under the blankets and dragged Wrathion further up onto his chest, almost like one would handle a pet; Wrathion let it slide just this once. "She likes me an' I'll ask her so there."  
"You're ridiculous."  
"No that's you because I'm offering you a favour and you're not takin' it." Anduin stuck his tongue out. It was bright blue - a classic sign of murloc flu - but Wrathion just snorted and snuggled tighter into a ball, angling his back so Anduin could stroke it more easily.  
"Whatever you say, my ridiculous Prince."


End file.
